Ryder's Secret
Our story opens one evening at the Lookout. The pups have just gone to bed and Ryder is in the TV room enjoying a movie. As he reaches for the popcorn, his pup pad rings. "Hello, Ryder here" he answers. "Good evening Ryder, this is Jeeves, Mr. Crumpett's butler" the voice on the other end says. "Mister Crumpett would like to know if you would join him for lunch tomorrow afternoon around 1:00" Jeeves goes on to say. Jeeves adds that "Mr. Crumpett has an important matter he would like to discuss with you". Ryder agrees to be at the Crumpett mansion at 1:00 and hangs up. He then turns the TV off and goes to bed. The next morning, the pups are up at their regular time and doing their exercises. Afterwards, they all gather in the lower level of the lookout for breakfast, but Ryder is not there. "It's not like Ryder to be late for breakfast" Rubble says. Chase and Marshall go to the door and knock. "Ryder?" Chase says. The door opens and Ryder is standing there in his pajamas. "Oh!" Ryder says. "I must have overslept. Sorry guys" he replies. He then quickly gets dressed and goes to feed the hungry bunch. After breakfast, the pups are in the tower awaiting their instructions for the day. "Pups, I have a meeting with Mr. Crumpett at 1:00, so I won't be here this afternoon" Ryder tells the team. The pups look at each other and wonder what the meeting is about. The pups then head over to the soccer field for some fun while Ryder goes upstairs to his office. Meanwhile, over at the Crumpett mansion, Mr. Crumpett is sitting at his desk signing some papers. There's a knock on the door and Jeeves enters the room. "You asked me to remind you sir about your meeting with young Ryder this afternoon" Jeeves says. "Thank you Jeeves" Mr. Crumpett says. "Please bring him here when he arrives" Mr. Crumpett adds. Jeeves acknowledges the request and leaves the room. Mr. Crumpett then looks across the room to his dogs, Baron and Baroness. He calls them over and hands them a pair of biscuits each. "That's my good children" Mr. Crumpett says as he scratches their ears. The dobermans are wagging their tails and then go lie down across from their master. Crumpett then looks at the dogs and says "I do hope Ryder appreciates this" he says as he looks out the window towards the lookout. Ryder looks at the clock and sees that it's time to go to the Crumpett estate. He slides down the pole to his ATV and as the garage door opens, Ryder sees a black limousine in front of the lookout. The driver's door opens and Jeeves steps out. "Good afternoon Ryder" Jeeves says. "Mr. Crumpett asked that I bring you to the estate" he continues. About that time, the pups are returning from their soccer game and see the limo. "WOW!" the pups say. They see Ryder climbing in the back and run up to him. "Hi Pups, I'm going to a meeting with Mr. Crumpett" Ryder tells his pups. "I've already left your lunch inside for you". With that, Ryder climbs into the limo and it pulls down the driveway. The pups go inside but wonder what's going to happen. TO BE CONTINUED Ladsone